Forever Yours
by XdrippingXbloodX
Summary: Sadistic vampire Gaara gains a pet by the name of Rock Lee. Summary here sucks and I'm not too proud of this story either but I need comments. M for hard core yaoi


I slam the door shut announcing my arrival back home. I had not wanted to leave for the barrier of our territory tonight but I had to at least check it and make sure no others of my kind had come in. I had not wanted to leave him all alone in our current house but there was no choice tonight if I wanted to keep him safe here with me, and oh how I wanted him so much. I still remember when he was nothing more than a meal I fed off every month, and now I know I would rather die all over again than go a day without him. Damn him and my foolishness.

The man I love and own came running into view with the sound of my entrance and stood there staring at me. He was waiting to see if I dubbed it okay to approach me, not because of the threat of my thirst but because he was my pet, my slave, and he knew to wait for me to say if it was okay. I opened my arms signaling that he could and he rushed up to me embracing me tightly to him. I encircled my arms around his slim waist and held him just as tightly.

We stood like that for awhile as I breathed in his scent. He smelled of the forest right after a light rain. I pulled back and stared at his face. Not many would appreciate the beauty I found in this being, the way his hair fell like black rain cut into a bowl style with a long slim braid in the back. His eyes, though a peculiar shape, were as dark as the unforgiving midnight sky. His skin, so much tanner than my own pale flesh, was criss-crossed with scars I had given to him earlier in our past. All so different from my own short blood red hair, and bright teal eyes. He was so beautiful and I loved how he was all mine. His eyes shone with wanting obediance and love. I did not need to see it in his eyes to know how he feels about me for everytime my fangs sank into his flesh I could feel exactly what he felt at that moment. I do not know how that works but it can be very covenient at times. He took my hand and stared at me with those abyss like eyes.

"How was the border, master?" he questioned. It's obvious from the way the left over fear still radiates from his body that he was worried for my well-being. Sometimes I just want to scold him for worrying about me like that, but I've learned that he does so out of the love he feels for me. That and I've scolded him plenty before about it.

"Everything is fine. Nothing to worry about so far." I answer. He smiles and cuddles closer into my body. I smile back, truly amazed that he can trust me so much, especially considering how we came to know each other.

* * *

><p><em>I look at the man who pleades for me to spare this girl's life. The girl I am holding and the man look alot alike, I'm guessing they must be related. My lips are an inch away from the kid's neck as I'm listening to the man's constant pleas to let her go. The girl is whimpering in my arms afraid of what is going to happen. I could have had her without any fuss. Drank and had been on my way if only this one being had not interrupted us. I should kill him for bursting in on my meal but I'm not really in the murderous mood right now.<em>

_"What is she to you?" I ask him in a low tone. _

_He cringes away from my voice but answers steadly, "She's my sister. Please, I'll do anything you want just leave her be." Anything? Oh that is too tempting to resist. I may not be murderous right now but I'm always in for a little sadistic fun. I smile at him exposing my fangs for all to see. _

_"Very well, I'll let her go under one condition," He stares wide eyed waiting for the deal. "you go with me willingly, and obediantly." I finish. I've always wanted a pet of my own. The look of horror on his face is nothing new to me for I have seen it plenty. I squeeze his sister tighter making her whimper a little louder. His eyes move to her pained face._

_"You can always say no and all it will cost is your sister's life." I remind him. This is partially a lie since my goal was just to get a sip and then be off, but now I have something I want. He turns his eyes back on me as he says,_

_"Fine, I'll go with you, just please don't hurt her." I gladly let her go watching her run to him and protest his leave. He tells her he has to and that he loves her. So cute I could throw up. I remind them that I'm leaving and that the boy was going to come. He kisses her on the forehead and comes over. I actually didn't expect him to keep to the deal, then again he probably didn't expect me to either. We have a lot to learn about each other._

* * *

><p>I sometimes want to run a stake through my dead heart when I think of our past and how I treated him. It confuses me to no end how he came to care for me like he does after all the threats and actions I've done against him. How he can love me when I can't find anything to love about myself. How he can tolerate my cruelty when my temper is short. How he can make me feel so alive when I haven't lived in years.<p>

His hand feels so warm on my cheek as he pulls my attention back to him. He has not lived nearly as many years as I have but every time I look into his eyes it is as if he holds a wisdom I will never know. I wish I could see of what he sees, maybe then I could get a glimpse of that knowledge.

"You look stressed master, please let me help you." My eyes widen at the offer. It is so tempting to just give into his request and take from him, but I've learned to ration myself if I want to keep him around longer. Before I had taken so much from him that he was sick almost all the time. Again I feel that pang of guilt shoot straight through my heart. I think back to the last time I fed. Maybe five days ago from today. The usual standard is once every week so that his body has time to replenish itself and heal. I don't know if five days is long enough.

I shake my head. "A week has not yet passed. We should wait a little longer." I protest. My beautiful creature is too smart to come up with a rebuttal of words. He knows he doesn't get his way when he tries to voice his opinion. No, my dark angel knows exactly how to win this one argument and the worst part is he has used this method before and I fall for it everytime.

Moving his arms so that they lay around my neck, he brings his lips a breath away from mine and leans in softly bringing our lips together. Any normal master would punish their slave for acting without permission, but my midnight beast is more than my slave, he is my lover. I'm pretty sure that even if my mind was working I would have given the same results. Devouring his lips, wanting and needing him to the point of insanity. There is no resistance when my tongue sneaks its way into his warm cavern and dances along side his. I don't believe for a second that the ambrosia of the Gods could even come close to the taste of my lover. Nothing in this world puts me more over the edge than my beautiful angel. I'm losing grip on my argument, but then again I know I already lost it when his lips had caressed my own. He pulls back from the sweet connection and smiles knowing he's going to get his way tonight. The lust and hunger settle deep into my core and over rule my body demanding satisfaction. I curse my weakness silently as I pick him up to bring into our shared room.

The royal standard bed with the red silk sheets (don't ask me how I got this stuff lets just say I'm good at being persuasive) serves two purposes: first, it is where me and my magnificent beast often make love, and second, it is where my beast sleeps when he is tired. I have never felt the need to sleep since my death, but I find it relaxing listening to his breath with his body heat encompassing me as we hold each other in his sleep.

I place him on the bed and stare down at his already naked chest. I never found a reason why he needed to wear a shirt when we were home, but he insisted on wearing a pair of pants. My plan was to tear those off his legs but something catches my eye on his chest. It's all the scars from different times I abused him. I slide my hand across each one feeling the texture. Then I allow my lips to kiss them giving a silent apology to each healed wound. My tongue moves a little more south once I have gotten all the scars and works its way into the belly button causing my wonderful being to hitch his breathing and continue with his constant moans. A memory of when I first took from him conjures against my will.

* * *

><p><em>I look at my new pet as he stands in the doorway of our house looking at the ground. I grab his chin and force him to look at me.<em>

_"Tell me your name." I state. _

_He stutters out, "Rock Lee" as he tries to look any where but at me as if he was avoiding the situation. I smirk at his obvious discomfort. My hand moves down towards his neck and I feel his pulse racing as fear envelops him like a cloak. I move down to smell the sweat clinging to him and the blood that moves like an underground river. My mouth waters at the idea of drinking his essence in and he smells so much better than his sister. He flinches from my touch and tries to move away from me. No, no, I won't be having any of that. I apply enough pressure to my hand around his neck to stop his struggling but not enough to really hurt him...yet._

_"Listen to me Rock Lee," I breath out, "you just so happened to have interrupted me when I was about to feed, and since then I still have not fed." I force him to look into my eyes as I continue._

_"You have agreed to be my pet and you do understand what that means, correct?" His body shakes and moisture can be seen in the corner of his eyes. I allow my other hand to come up and smack him on the cheek causing a cracking sound to echo throughout the room. _

_"You will answer me when I ask you a question." I calmly say. He nods his head quickly obviously afraid of being hurt again. _

_"Say it, Rock Lee" I want to hear him say it._

_"I'm your pet. I do as you say." he says as quickly as he can while stumbling on a few of the words. I smile at his compliance, but my hand grows just a little tighter around his neck._

_"If you should ever address me, be sure to call me 'master', understood?" I am having way too much fun with my new pet. _

_Tears leak from his eyes as he answers, "I understand...master." I give a 'hm' of agreement as I head back toward to his neck to catch his scent again. This time he does not flinch or protest as my nose runs up the column of his throat. He does, however, whimper when my tongue slips out to taste his flesh. Mmmmm...he tastes better than he smells! I can feel my fangs protruding onto my bottom lip begging to drink from this boy. Who am I to deny them their need? _

_"Let's test just how obediant you can be, Lee." I bend his neck to an appropriate angle and tease the flesh with my tongue, lips, and teeth, but I do not bite just yet. I listen to his strangled whimpers that beg to be released. I give him a warning._

_"You might want to relax if you don't want this to hurt." I chuckle to him. I hear his intake of breath as my fangs pierce his skin. I feel him cringe as I sink in deeper in search of more of the thick, red, sweet syrup in him. Through our current connection I can literally feel the fear that plagues his mind._

_I drink so much that I feel his legs start to give out on him as he sways where he stands. I don't want to leave and disconnect myself from him but I do not want to kill him yet. I let go and lick his two new puncture wounds to get it to stop bleeding. When I look back up to his face he looks as if he is only half here. He was definitley going to pass out soon. I smirk as his body involuntarily falls into my arms. I hold him as I put him on the bed._

_"Don't worry, Lee. That was just the beginning of the rest of your life."_

* * *

><p>"Master? Master, are you okay? Master?" I awake from my reverie and stare down at my beautiful angel. His expression shows that he is worried about me. How long was I lost in my shameful past? My raven haired lover reaches up and kisses my ai kanji tattoo on my head. Then his lips move down to mine and attempt to bring them back into action. The warmth radiating from his body is so inviting and I find myself shoving my tongue into his willing orifice. His in turn entangles itself with my own causing wonderful sparks of excitement to roll down through my body. I pull away leaving only a string of our mixed saliva to connect us until it too seperates.<p>

He smiles at me causing a wonderful pain to run through my chest. I had once asked him what this pain was and why it came. His answer had been a gentle smile and one simple word: love. Something I had once thought was unattainable to a being like me, only to be proven happily wrong by the man below me. I head down to his neck and lick and kiss it while my hands keep busy taking off the rest of our clothes. I raise up when my pants are the last thing to be removed. I stare at his flushed face and lust filled eyes as I slowly, seducingly, unbutton my jeans and pull them off in front of him. His slight moan when my body is revealed could be described as nothing but a whisper but it sounded through the room loud enough as if he had shouted.

My eyes move down his frame wanting to see the body they have seen so many times but can never get enough. I smile when they reach his impressive hard on. I love how much he wants me. I move between his legs and kiss both of his thighs. On one of them I lightly nip the skin and accidently let a drop of his precious blood escape from him. I lick it up in apology but end up enjoying the taste so much I moan in that little ecstasy it brings me. My lovely raven starts to pant loudly and I can feel his cock jump next to my cheek. Hard to believe he could get any harder than he already was but then again I'm always being surprised by this one man. Instead of taking him in my mouth, like how he probably expects me to, I let a finger slide up and down on his shaft. It's just as smooth as the rest of his skin. He's such a beautiful mess and so breath taking. I twirl my tongue around the rose colored head and lap at the precum leaking from his slit. Not as good as his blood but still pretty savory.

"Plea...please..." I hear him pant. I ignore his begging and instead come up and stare into his dark eyes.

"Please what, Rock Lee?" I ask with every word eliciting lust. I know exactly what it was he wanted, but still I love to hear him say it. I watch him squirm under my touch as he forms his answer.

"Please...ma-master..ah hah...suck me.." I smile at those words and in the next moment I do as my raven commands. I go down until black coarse pubic hairs tickle my nose and then suck a bit until my beautiful mess starts to moan for me again. My tongue finds its way into the slit where precum can be found leaking out and rips out a scream of pure pleasure from my beautiful mate. I bob my head waiting for him to lose his self in ecstasy. Eventually, my hand comes to massage his swollen balls. I hear his gasp of surprise mixed in with his constant moans. Then I hear his small scream as he comes in my mouth sending his milk down my throat. I lick my lips as to make sure that not one drop is wasted.

Why does my heartbeat pick up every time I see him smile in satisfaction? Why do I want to hold him close when he looks at me with a warming passion? How can this man love me so?

* * *

><p><em>He lies on the ground whimpering in pain from the latest punishment I have had to deal due to his disobediance. I had whipped him twice in the back bare for leaving the house while I was out. In truth he probably would have got away with it if I had not been the first to come home. <em>

_His whimpering stops but he continues to shake from the left over licks of pain. Why is it when he stares at me there is no anger or hate in his gaze? Why do I not feel any blame pointed towards me? Why is it when I stare down at him I feel an urge to apologize for my actions? These emotions that spring in me only cause horrible confusion and scorching rage that would have me attack him for no reason. I have no patience for these unknown feelings._

_"Why? I beat you down like this and you stare as if I had not! Why do you not stare at me with hate?" I burst out at him. My pet closes his eyes and stops his shaking. He lets a moment slip before he responds._

_"I disobeyed my master, and a pet who disobeys deserves to be punished no matter their reason. Right, master?" He opens his eyes and the question holds in them. I turn away from his searching look and curse the weakness I feel growing in me. For the first time, since my first kill, I feel disgusted with myself and feel guilty for what I have done. How do I react to this knowledge? Simple, I grab my slave and rip my fangs into his neck. I want to make myself believe that these feelings will disappear if I can get him to hate me like he should. That harming him will remind me of what I am and what he is. I am not so lucky as to make it that easy._

_When his blood reaches my esophagus I feel and hear his thoughts and none of them speak hatred or anger. Instead I can feel the pain I have caused him, the surprise at being taken so fast, the sorrow of my lost soul, and the acceptance that there will never be anything beyond this. I let go without even licking his gaping wound clean when his last thought reaches me. It has to be impossible. I must have imagined that last part. Right before I disengaged my fangs there was the slightest bit of pleasure I could feel radiating from him from having myself so close to his person. That thought could not have been real, and yet the feeling is so strong it as if I'm still connected to him._

_"Do...you know...why...I left the house...m-master?" he calls out to me. I turn back to look at him still lying on the floor. His blood coats the ground from where I had bit him and lashed at him, and still he does not stare at me with any malice. I close my eyes and stop breathing as I shake my head no. _

_"It is...because I was...w-worried about...you..." My eyes spring open disbelievingly at his breathless confession. My ebony beast has passed out from the blood loss I have caused him. I grab his limp body as I clean his wounds and prepare to get him to the quickest blood transfusion I can. With the confusion he gives me I should just let him die, pet or not, but I just can't. Why does it feel as if there is a pain in my chest?_

* * *

><p>I shake the past from my thoughts before they can consume me. Yes, I have been a real monster to my lovely mate, but I cannot punish myself now when my pet is needing and wanting me.<p>

He mewls soft sounds of pleasure as my mouth lavishes one of his dark nipples while my hand teases the other one. His erection comes back and I can feel it poking my abdomen begging for attention. Of course, my own member is painfully hard and wanting of release. I bring three fingers up to his parted lips and watch as they are surrounded by the warm moist mouth of my angel. The feeling of his tongue massaging my digits feels so incredible I end up letting out an involuntary moan. I pull them out when I believe they are lubricated enough for my next act.

Kissing his swollen lips, I push one slicked finger into his tight entrance. I allow my fantasy to run wild as the heat envelopes that digit. I pump it a few times, earning a couple of silent moans from the withering man below me, before I add the next finger. At this he stiffens from the slight pain but relaxes within the next second. I trail down to his neck as my fingers scissor his hole in preparation. The heat and rush of his blood beneath the fragile blanket of his flesh is so teasing and inviting, but I have more willpower than in the past and instead add the last finger to the other two as I lightly kiss and nip in the juncture of neck and shoulder. He whimpers from having the third finger added and tries to control his breathing as I pump them in and out while splicing them to make room for my enlarged cock.

I nipped his skin a little harder as I pushed my fingers in deeper when I heard my wonderful raven yelp and buck down onto my digits. Took a bit longer than I thought it would to find his prostate but I eventually found it. I stab that spot a few more times before I remove my fingers from his stretched hole and sit up again. My magnificent creature stares at me in confusion as I slide up his body.

I smile at him as I explain, "You're going to have to lubricate me if you don't want this to hurt." His eyes widen at what I mean then he smiles as well as he reaches up and takes me into his warm cavern. My eyes turn to slits as I feel him deep throat me immediantly. I slowly start a rhythm that won't choke him but increases my pleasure as well. Before I can come from that devilish tongue of his, I pull out and move down so that my member is aligned with his entrance. I bend his knees a bit and stare at his flushed face that softly whispers love and lust at me. I keep my gaze on him in awe for awhile longer before I devour his lips and slowly ease my way into his willing body.

Our kiss muffles his screams of pain as I bury myself to the hilt in his heat. I stroke his hair in apology as I wait for him to adjust to my size. After a moment has passed between us my raven wiggles his hips and softly mouths the word 'move' to me. I rest my head in the crook of his neck while his arms come up to circle around my shoulders as I begin a slow rhythm into his tight cavern. As I continue, I find myself wanting to thrust mercilessly into my loving slave while sucking the delicacy of his blood from his neck. I want to be in so much pleasure that it hurts. Before my mind can slip from my grasp and leave only instinct behind I hear the beautiful sound of my mate's moan as it becomes easier for him to have me in his body. I force myself away from my instinctive urges reminding myself that I do not want to hurt this magnificent man who has saved me from myself.

I adopt a faster pace as I thrust deeper searching for the bundle of nerves that will drive my ebony pet insane with lust. I know I've found it when my love screams my name and begs for a faster pace by increasing the speed of his hips. I comply and become erratic with my thrusts all the while being sure that I continually pound into his prostate. The aroma of his sweat from our lovemaking increases my need for both our releases and my thirst for his forbidden, red essence. I feel myself drawing closer to my end and to make sure he is close I grab his neglected member and pump it in time with my fast thrusts.

Just as I'm about to cum from the indulging pleasure of my sweet creature I penetrate the skin in his neck with my elongated fangs. Drinking from him right when I'm about to cum always raises my pleasure far above from what heaven could ever offer me. Thoughts of lust, pleasure, happiness and love assault my senses from my eternal mate. I'm so lost in ecstasy that any thoughts that I might have had are long gone and I become careless as I growl out from my increased speed. Through the haze I hear the most erotic voice I will ever hear.

"M-master...I-I-I'm about t-to...ah, ah, ah...AAHHH!" I feel the warm cum of my lover spread across our chests as I go wild from his tightening hold on my cock. I bite deeper into his neck causing a gush of euphoric blood to flood my mouth as I cum into his willing body. I ride out my orgasm while I continue to drink from the wound in my angel's neck. Eventually, I let go of my tantalizing pet and lick the remnants from his neck and my lips, and pull out of his exhausted body. We stare at each other in total satisfaction and pure, raw love. I lie down beside him and sigh in content when he cuddles into my side and breathes softly against my sweat slicked flesh. I kiss the top of his black mane and wait for him to fall into oblivion, wishing I could join him there.

"I love you...Gaara" he whispers as he goes to sleep. My breath skips as I hear him say my name. It comes back to a regular tempo a moment later and I lean over to one of his ears.

"I know my pet. I love you too, Rock Lee" I whisper to his sleeping form.

I lie and think of our future together. Pets are not like normal humans due to what the vampire saliva does to their system. Fifty years will pass and he will look to have only aged about two years, but only if I give him my blood will he be eternal like me. I want him to be human for as long as possible, but I know he will ask one day to join me in damnation. I know this because I have felt that thought lurk in the back of his mind even though he has never asked me. I will face that question one day and hopefully be able to reason with my love. Right now, however, I am happy to be here in his arms as he sleeps the day away.

_"Tell me! Tell me why my chest hurts when I'm with you!" I point in the direction of my heart a_

* * *

><p><em>s I demand an answer from my dark slave. Fourteen years have passed since our meeting and for the past thirteen this ache has not left me alone.<em>

_My pet gives a hint of a smile that causes the pain to increase and me to growl at him._

_"That pain in your chest...does it feel so bad, master?" he asks me. Yes, it does when I punish him, but the pain does feel...different when at times I see him smile or feel that strange pleasure radiate from him. I grip the cloth over my heart and turn my head away from him pondering how the pain really feels._

_"...Not all the time..." I confess silently. Suddenly, I feel his arms circle around my shoulders as his gaze catches my eyes. There is something foriegn within the depths of his eyes as he gives me a small smile._

_"Master, I believe what you are feeling is commonly known as," he pulls me in and touches his lips to mine for a brief second, "love." _

_I stare shocked at what my pet has done and said. Underneath the shock I know, I know that he does not lie to me and that, he too, feels this same pain. Too soon he pulls back from his embrace and loses his warm smile._

_"I will accept any punishment you see fit for my outlandish behavior, master." he whispers to me. I continue to stare at him as I let the knowledge that I might possibly love him and him to me sink in. I grab him by his waist and pull him flush against my own body. I stare into his wide midnight eyes as I give him his punishment._

_"Your punishment...you will forever have to live with the knowledge that a demon is in love with you." The worst punishment I have given him so far. None the less, his eyes shine with something close to hope as I see his smile return a little bigger than before. The kiss we share causes the pain to flare out of control, but in a __**very **__good way._

**-End-**

***Comments? Complaints? I need to know if I should continue writing or if I need to stop, so your suggestion is valuable and appreciated .***


End file.
